Cita a Ciegas
by chicaotaku95
Summary: Los amigos de Kurapika le notan deprimido y estresado, así que para hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones le consiguen una cita. ¿Todo saldrá bien?
1. Cita a Ciegas

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie. ¿Excepto mi OC?

**NOTA: Esta historia, participa en el reto de Noviembre del foro Comunidad del Cazador.**

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se había reunido con sus amigos y era la primera vez que se arrepentía de verlos.

Todo comenzó un día cualquiera, Kurapika había recibido una llamada de Gon. Al parecer este había ganado un viaje para cuatro personas a una isla vacacional y por supuesto el moreno quería ir con sus mejores amigos. El moreno no dejo en paz a su amigo rubio hasta que éste hubiera aceptado, y fue así como unos días después tomo una aeronave hacia dicha isla.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto, sus amigos ya le estaban esperando. A decir verdad, últimamente Kurapika se había sentido abatido por no haber logrado algún progreso ni con los ojos de su gente ni con el Genei Ryodan; por eso al final había aceptado la propuesta de Gon ya que pensó que unos días de descanso le vendrían bien.

Lamentablemente para el rubio, su humor le había traído problemas.

-¿Qué tu hiciste qué?- preguntó el rubio a Gon sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

-Te conseguí una cita- dijo inocentemente Gon y con una gran sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el rubio, tratando de guardar la calma.

-Bueno… últimamente te he visto muy deprimido Kurapika y le pregunté a Leorio y Killua si habría algo que pudiéramos hacer para animarte y Leorio dijo que una cita con una chica linda debería animarte y Killua estuvo de acuerdo- en ese momento Kurapika fulminó con la mirada a sus dos amigos, que estaban detrás de Gon, aguantándose las ganas de reír- así que fui a la playa y busque a alguien para que tuvieras una cita- termino Gon una sonrisa en su rostro, totalmente ajeno a lo que hacían Leorio y Killua detrás de él. Ambos no podían aguantar las risas ni un momento más. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ellos dos usaron a Gon para hacerle una "broma" a Kurapika.

-Ustedes dos…- empezó a decir Kurapika pero su frase fue interrumpida por las risas de sus dos amigos. Mientras Gon los observaba, ¿Por qué se estaban riendo?

-¿Entonces irás?-Pregunto Gon a Kurapika, quien seguía fulminando al otro par con la mirada.

-Lo siento Gon, pero no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Gon un tanto triste y molesto

-Gon- empezó a decir el rubio, buscando las palabras adecuadas para negarse a ir a la cita a ciegas y al mismo tiempo no herir los sentimientos de Gon – Killua y Leorio te dijeron que una cita me levantaría el ánimo- dijo mientras volvía a fulminar a los mencionados con la mirada y después regreso a Gon - pero no… es precisamente la única manera…-

-Lo sé- dijo Gon con decisión – se también que las intenciones de Leorio y Killua no eran buenas cuando me dijeron aquello, pero pienso que te haría bien salir con alguien que no sea nosotros. Sí estas con alguien que no sabe de tu pasado creo que podrás olvidar fácilmente tus problemas aunque sea por un rato- dijo Gon con suavidad – yo he tenido citas con otras chicas…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Leorio y Kurapika

-¿Has tenido citas Gon?- volvió a preguntar el médico, incrédulo por lo que oía.

-Sí-afirmó y continúo con lo que le iba a decir a Kurapika – y es divertido. Entonces vas a ir ¿verdad?

Kurapika aún no estaba muy feliz ni seguro con esto de la "cita". Sin mencionar que tampoco quería herir los sentimientos de Gon.

-Ve Kurapika- empezó a decir el peliblanco – además seria descortés de tu parte si la dejas plantada- sentenció Killua con una mueca picara.

Finalmente dio un suspiro y aceptó.

Ya que finalmente su amigo rubio aceptó ir a la famosa cita, sus amigos aprovecharon la oportunidad para darle algunos "buenos" consejos.

-Lo que debes saber de las mujeres- empezó Leorio como si fuese un experto en el tema - es que debes decirles lo que quieren oír. Ten mucho cuidado de que no te vea mirando a otra chica o se molestara- Killua y Gon observaban a Leorio, Killua dudaba mucho de que lo que decía Leorio era verdad, mientras que Gon lo observaba con un deje de duda y curiosidad- también nunca les preguntes su edad- esta vez tanto Killua como Gon asintieron en ese punto.

-Es verdad, se molestan porque les preguntas aquello- dijo Killua

-Si- afirmó Gon

Después de un rato de absurdas "recomendaciones", todos se fueron a dormir.

La mañana siguiente Kurapika salió a su "cita a ciegas", llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color café y una camisa blanca. Hacía mucho calor para usar algo diferente.

Se suponía que la encontraría en el lobby del hotel en el que se hospedaban. Gon lo acompañaba para reconocerla y hacer las debidas presentaciones, después los dejaría solos. Ya iban en el ascensor y hasta entonces no se había quejado al respecto, pero empezaba a pensar que era algo absurdo pasar el día con una completa desconocida.

Además ¿qué tal si resultaba ser una chica como Neón Nostrad? ¿Querría que le comprase ropa? Si ese era el caso, entonces se imaginaba que la cita sería un completo desastre y solo le serviría para estar más disgustado.

El tintineo del elevador que indicaba que habían llegado al lobby, interrumpió sus pensamientos. Siguió a Gon y ambos se pararon por un momento. Gon buscaba con la vista y Kurapika observaba a las personas que entraban y salían del lobby, tal como se imaginaba habían muchas jóvenes que en aspecto se parecían a Neón, arregladas, maquilladas y con cientos de brazaletes con diamantes en sus muñecas. Algunas de ellas llevaban biquinis y otras llevaban vestidos de playa que resaltaban ciertas partes de sus cuerpos.

Una chica de melena negra con un biquini de dos partes se aproximaba a ellos mientras los saludaba con la mano. Escapó un sudor frio por la frente del rubio, pero al final la chica paso de ellos y se reunió con otro Joven. Kurapika suspiro aliviado de saber que no era ella.

-Ahí esta- anuncio Gon, señalando a uno de los afelpados sillones del Lobby.

Gon había apuntado a una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, no llevaba maquillaje y sus ojos cafés recorrían de lado a lado un libro. Daba la impresión de tener 14 o 15 años. Usaba una blusa de color rosa pastel y unos pantalones cortos de mezclilla que le llegaban a sus rodillas. No era delgada como las otras chicas del vestíbulo pero tampoco era gorda. En el libro se podía leer el título _Alicia en el país de las maravillas. _

Gon y Kurapika se acercaron a ella.

-Hola- la saludó Gon, la chica apartó sus ojos del libro y los vio a los dos y un pequeño rubor recorrió su blanca piel, después ella se puso de pie.

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?- los saludo tímidamente

-Este es Kurapika- dijo Gon mientras señalaba a su amigo. Ella se acercó y le estrechó la mano.

-Mucho gusto- dijo- me llamo Cecilia Banks

-Igualmente- sonrió un poco Kurapika, ella se puso un poco más colorada.

-Bueno, entonces los dejo solos- dijo Gon y se marchó de nuevo a la habitación de Killua.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron parados en el vestíbulo acompañados de un silencio incómodo, ninguno de ellos sabía que decir.

-¿Tienes hambre?- finalmente pregunto el rubio y ella asintió- Ven, creo recordar que por la calle principal había una cafetería.

-Claro, suena bien- dijo la chica y así ambos salieron por las puertas del hotel.

.

-¿Que se supone que estamos haciendo?- preguntó Gon a sus dos amigos.

-No es obvio- respondió Leorio- estamos... hmmm... Cuidándole las espaldas a Kurapika- inventó Leorio- ya sabes por si resulta ser una de esas chicas melosas o hartantes.

-Lo único que tú quieres es espiarlos- afirmó Killua, a pesar de que en realidad también tenía curiosidad y más porque si resultaba que la cita era un fracaso tendría mucho material para molestar a su rubio amigo.

-Bueno supongo que no esta tan mal- dijo Leorio mientras observaban a la pareja que salía del Lobby- pero tal vez debiste conseguirle algo así- dijo Leorio mientras apuntaba a un grupo de chicas con trajes de baño, esbeltas y maquillaje.

-No- dijo tranquilamente Gon - me parece que ellas no son del tipo de chicas que le gustan a Kurapika.

-Pero...- empezó a protestar Leorio

-¿Realmente importa?- Killua lo interrumpió- Digo lo importante es que Kurapika se distraiga un rato, para eso era la cita.

-Bueno, supongo que sí- terminó de decir el aprendiz de doctor.

.

Mientras seguían caminando hacia la cafetería se habían vuelto a sumir en un silencio incómodo. En otras ocasiones se sentía cómodo con el silencio pero en ese tipo de situaciones sentía que debía decir algo. Kurapika observo el libro que ella sostenía entre sus manos.

-¿Así que te gusta leer?- finalmente preguntó el Rubio mientras apuntaba al libro que llevaba entre sus manos la chica.

-Si- dijo tímidamente- aunque soy nueva en este tipo de hobbie- aclaro- antes en la escuela me ponían a leer a fuerzas y eso no me agradaba, por eso no me gustaba leer. Pero leer por placer creo que es mucho mejor que por obligación- volvió a decir poco a poco su timidez fue disminuyendo.

-Es verdad- dijo Kurapika- puedo preguntar, ¿cua...- Kurapika iba a preguntarle cuantos años tenía, pero recordó lo que le habían dicho sus amigos. Así que mejor decidió cambiar su pregunta-... Cuales te gusta leer?- la chica lo miro un poco confundida- Ya sabes, ¿te gusta leer para aprender o te gusta leer de literatura?

-Por ahora sólo los de literatura y arte- le contestó y un rubor se dibujó en su rostro por no haber entendido su pregunta anteriormente - ¿y a ti?

-Bueno, un poco de todo- respondió el Rubio.

Entraron al café y cada uno ordeno su desayuno y mientras tanto siguieron hablando un rato de libros, autores. Ese tipo de cosas. Cecilia se encontraba bastante impresionada con Kurapika no solo por el hecho de ser apuesto sino que también por sus vastos conocimientos.

-Hay un autor…- empezó a decir la chico con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero después su voz se apagó y se quedó observando una parte de la cafetería. Al siguiente instante sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas de nuevo.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Kurapika

-¿Es mi imaginación o nos están observando?- le pegunto al rubio mientras señalaba una mesa en la esquina. Kurapika pudo ver fácilmente de quien se trataba, o más bien quienes.

-Es solo tu imaginación- sentenció el rubio- solo ignóralos.

La chica hizo lo que dijo Kurapika así que siguió hablando con el sobre autores y otras cosas.

-¿Te gustaría ir a la playa?- pregunto la chica al rubio una vez que salieron de la cafetería.- hace un excelente día para pasar el rato en la playa, conozco un lugar donde estaremos tranquilos y a solas. Casi nadie va ahí.-

Kurapika dudó un momento, no sabía si era buena idea estar "a solas" con ella. Pero finalmente aceptó.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, tal como había dicho ella, no había gente cerca en esa área. La brisa era refrescante, el agua se veía tan clara y limpia. Ella se quitó los zapatos, se sentó y puso sus pies en la orilla del mar. Ella le hizo un gesto para que se sentará a su lado y finalmente Kurapika hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- finalmente le preguntó la castaña. La pregunta había tomado por sorpresa a Kurapika, pero le respondió.

-17- le respondió.

-¿Enserio? Yo también tengo 17- le dijo con una sonrisa, pero eso tomó por sorpresa al Rubio.

-¿Enserio? Pareces más joven, creí que tenías 15 años-

-Es lo que todos me dicen- dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros- pero pienso que será una ventaja cuando sea mayor-

Kurapika se rio con su comentario.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde platicando, y observando la frontera.

Cecilia al principio había estado muy nerviosa, pero poco a poco olvidó sus nervios. Cuando conoció a Gon y le pidió que tuviera una cita con un amigo suyo había aceptado. Estuvo tentada a faltar a la cita, sin embargo se lo había prometido a Gon y finalmente fue. En estos momentos se sentía feliz de haber cumplido con su promesa, nunca se imaginó que ese amigo del que hablaba Gon fuera un chico tan apuesto y no sólo eso sino que maduró e inteligente.

Por otra parte Kurapika se había relajado notablemente, tal como le había dicho Gon le había sentado bien estar con alguien que no supiera de su pasado y de sus metas para que pudiera olvidarlas aunque fuera por un rato. Hablar de libros, sus gustos, arte y otras cosas le había ayudado aunque fuese un poco.

Poco a poco ambos fueron adentrándose en el mar, solo lo suficiente para observar algunos peces, estrellas de mar etc. Kurapika le enseñaba a Cecilia sobre ellos, porque se llamaban así y cosas por el estilo. De alguna manera esta chica le recordó un poco a Gon solo que más tímida.

Cuando empezaba a oscurecer caminaron por las calles de la ciudad vacacional y se detuvieron en una librería.

A Kurapika le pareció divertido que Cecilia se emocionara tanto por los libros, en ese aspecto le recordaba a Neón cuando iba de compras, claro que la diferencia era que esta vez no se trataba de ropa sino libros.

Después de eso fueron a comer algo, y para cerrar vieron los fuegos artificiales en el puerto.

Caminaron en silencio lado a lado, Kurapika había decidido acompañarla a su hotel que estaba a unas calles del hotel donde Kurapika se hospedaba. Habían varias casitas formadas alrededor de una piscina redonda, en el centro de la piscina había una estatua de varias sirenas y se veía un letreo que decía "Hotel, la Sirenita". Kurapika la acompaño hasta una casita con el número 04 en la puerta.

-Gracias por invitarme a salir- dijo la chica- me divertí mucho.

-Yo también me divertí- dijo el rubio, hubo un momento de silencio parecía que ella quería decir algo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo.

-Puedo darte un consejo- pregunto al rubio y este asintió – me pareció que estabas preocupado por algo- empezó a decir la chica- recuerdo que mi madre me decía "Si tiene solución para que te preocupas y si no tiene solución para que te preocupas; mejor ocúpate"- finalmente le sonrió. Kurapika le regreso la sonrisa- casi lo olvido- dijo la chica – espera aquí- Kurapika hizo lo que ella le pidió y mientras ella entro a su habitación cuando estaba de regreso traía un paquete bastante grande entre sus manos y se lo entregó a Kurapika- no lo abras hasta que estés en tu cuarto.- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. Kurapika se preguntaba si era buena idea aceptar el paquete, bueno estuvo un día conviviendo con ella y dudaba que se tratara de una bomba o algo peligroso, pero aun así le parecía sospechoso.

-Nuevamente gracias- dijo ella mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Kurapika- adiós- se despidió aun con la cara enrojecida y entró a su habitación.

.

Cuando llego a su habitación, que compartía con Leorio, sus amigos ya estaban esperándole.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?- pregunto Killua

-Por qué preguntas- dijo el rubio – tú mismo estuviste ahí- en ese momento sus tres amigos soltaron risas nerviosas.

-Bueno una cosa es verlo- empezó a decir el peliblanco- otra es tu opinión.

-Bien, la verdad me divertí mucho- finalmente respondió el rubio- pero no quiero que vuelvan a arreglarme una cita sin mi consentimiento- los tres asintieron

-¿Qué es eso Kurapika?- dijo Gon apuntando a la caja que traía Kurapika

-No sé- contestó el rubio- dejo el paquete en la mesa y tomó un cuchillo para cortar la cinta adhesiva.- abrió la caja y para asombro de los cuatro un par de ojos escarlatas los observaban. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

A la mañana siguiente Kurapika fue a buscar a Cecilia al hotel donde se estaba hospedando, pero no la encontró en su cuarto.

Preguntaron a la recepcionista si sabía cuándo regresaría la persona de la habitación 04, pero la recepcionista les contesto que jamás habían ocupado esa habitación, que en esa habitación había fallecido una familia y desde entonces jamás se usó.

-Vengan a ver esto- dijo de pronto Killua que se había separado de ellos y había ido a una pared donde habían colgadas fotos de varias familias y huéspedes del hotel y señalo una foto en particular. Aparecía una familia integrada por la mamá, el papá, dos gemelos pequeños y una chica que aparentaba tener 15 años de cabello y ojos castaños, todos ellos enfrente de una cabaña con el número 04 en la puerta. La foto tenía la fecha de 4 de noviembre de 1974.


	2. Final Alternativo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Hunter x Hunter no me pertenece al igual que sus personajes y demás relacionado con la serie. ¿Excepto mi OC?

**NOTA: Esta historia, participa en el reto de Noviembre del foro Comunidad del Cazador.**

Finalmente Disfruten! ñuñ

* * *

**Nota de la Autora**

Cuando escribí esta historia, se me ocurrieron dos desenlaces para esta historia. Uno que ya conocen y bueno el siguiente que están a punto de leer. Solo espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_final alternativo_

...

-¿Qué es eso Kurapika?- dijo Gon apuntando a la caja que traía Kurapika

-No sé- contestó el rubio- dejo el paquete en la mesa y tomó un cuchillo para cortar la cinta adhesiva.- abrió la caja y para asombro de los cuatro un par de ojos escarlatas los observaban. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada.

.

La lluvia chocaba contra el parabrisas de su auto, en cuanto el rubio la dejó se marchó a una ciudad próxima a la que se encontraba, pero extrañamente esta ciudad era todo lo opuesto a la que había estado. El clima era frio y había lluvias la mayor parte del año. Recibió un mensaje de texto que confirmaba donde se encontraría con aquel hombre.

Llegó a un edificio abandonado, supuestamente embrujado. Pero ella no creía en esas cosas. Bajó del coche y entró al edificio. Ya la estaban esperando.

Sentado sobre una pila de escombros se encontraba un hombre con cabello naranja y que bien tenia pinta de ser un payaso pero Cecilia sabía que era más peligroso de lo que aparentaba. Cecilia observó que en la esquina izquierda estaba un hombre de piel morena y traje verde, observaba sin decir palabra alguna. En otro montón de escombros se encontraba otro hombre que leía plácidamente un libro, su cabello y ojos eran negros como la oscuridad y tenía un tatuaje de una cruz en la frente. En cuanto ella llegó, éste dejo su libro para observarla, después se puso de pie.

-¿Entregaste el paquete?- preguntó con su grave voz, fría y sin ninguna emoción. Cecilia asintió solemnemente. Kuroro mostró una sonrisa, se acercó y la beso en el dorso de su mano.- Bien hecho- le dijo con una voz seductora – oficialmente ya eres una araña- cuando Cecilia volvió a observar su mano se percató que tenía un tatuaje de una araña de doce patas con el número 11 en el interior.

Hacia algunas semanas que Kuroro se había librado del Nen de Kurapika, pero éste no se había percatado de ese hecho. Kuroro había usado a Cecilia para hacer que los ojos llegaran hasta él ¿con qué motivo? En la caja no solo se encontraba el par de ojos sino una pequeña araña de doce patas que solo podía ser vista si se usaba Gyo, producto de la habilidad de Cecilia, que le permitía vigilar o seguirle la pista a alguien sin que lo notara.

Pronto – si así lo deseaba – Kuroro conseguiría su venganza sobre el bastardo de la cadena.

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado, ya sea cualquiera de los dos desenlaces o ambos. Saludos y cuídense! se agradecen mucho los reviews.


End file.
